Mounting systems are known for securing a pony tank to a main SCUBA tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,967 to Berg purports to disclose a pony tank mounting system which includes a joining bracket, a pair of hose clamps for securing the pony tank to the bracket, and a strap for suspending the joining bracket with pony tank from a valve on the main SCUBA tank.